Fairy Tale
by Toby Danger
Summary: Haru and Elie's epic world spanning adventures make for great bedtime stories...


Groove Adventure Rave: Fairy Tale

Groove Adventure Rave/Rave Master is copyright of Kodansha and Hiro Mashima. No infringement is intended.

# # # # # # # # # #

The little girl climbed onto her bed, staring at her father as she tucked herself under the covers. "Papa, read me a story."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought your brother was going to read you a story."

She frowned at the mention of her big brother. "Levin spent the night playing Zylor Wars again. He's mean sometimes."

"Sometimes." He moved next to the bed, sitting on the floor to be at eye level with her. "Shall I tell you a story then?"

"Please!"

"Okay, which one? Do you want to hear about the brave dog who stopped the evil pudding army?"

"Nah! Uncle Griff's told me that one already."

"Okay.. how about the story about the Demon Princess?"

"I know that one. She turns her cat into a demon like her, and they get married."

He furrowed his brow in thought.. "You know… I do have one story I haven't told you yet. One that's very dear to me."

Her eyes gleamed in excitement. "Tell me! Please!"

"Alright. You comfy?"

She nodded. He cleared his throat. "Once upon a time…"

"How come they always start like that?" She asked. "How long ago was it?" A few days? Or hours?"

"This story is set way before you were born, before even Levin was born. Anyway… once upon a time, there was a young boy who lived on an island."

"Like our one?"

"Yep, A really, nice, peaceful island. The boy lived with his sister, and spent all day fishing, and helping people out. He was a pretty nice guy, always willing to put himself out for other people. His life was very quiet."

"But one day, his peace was ruined. A red-haired swordsman came with an army, and attacked the island, seeking a magic stone which was hidden there."

"A magic stone?"

"Yeah. One which held the power of the stars. It could turn a certain person into a superhuman. The boy was given this stone by a wise man, and using its power, beat up the swordsman and drove him away."

"Peace was returned, but the boy was troubled. He learned from his friends that the swordsman was just one solder of a massive army, led by an evil Black Knight. The Black Knight detested light, and wanted to cover the world in darkness. The boy did not want other people to be hurt, so he decided to leave the island which had been his home for so long. The wise man told him that if he could find four more stones like the one he had, he would have the power to defeat the Black Knight."

"He took three things with him. The magic stone, a magic sword which could transform, and his dog, a special dog who could smell magic."

"How can you smell magic? It doesn't smell."

"The dog had a special nose. And so the boy and his dog travelled across the sea to a large continent. And that's when the trouble started.."

"He got lost?" She piped up.

"Er… yeah."

She giggled. "I remember when Mama took you to the shops to buy clothes, and you got lost in the underwear section."

"Yeah, fun." He rolled his eyes. "But yes, the boy was lost. He had never been outside of his island before, and was scared that he may never find his way."

"But then, something very unusual and rare happened. The boy… bumped into an Angel."

She blinked. "An Angel? Are they real?"

"If you know where to look."

"Did she have wings? Like in the pictures?"

"A bit. The Angel looked very much like a normal girl. But far more beautiful than any mortal girl could hope to be. She had pale skin that shone like a moonbeam, hair of a rich brown, and eyes like shining gold… she was a bit immature, but still very kind and friendly."

But there was a problem. The Angel couldn't fly like a normal angel, for she had lost her wings."

"Oh no!"

"Without her wings, she couldn't fly, or control her power. For within her, was a magic power, created from light itself, powerful enough to dispel the mightiest evil. But without her wings, she couldn't control her light, and it would hurt her terribly if she tried. The boy felt sorry for her"

"I'll tell you what', he said. 'You can come with me on my travels. I'm sure we'll find your wings if we travel all over the world'"

"The Angel was touched by his kindness, and offered to lead him to the next town."

"Angels are nice."

"This one certainly was. But the two were not close friends at first. Like most people do, they tended to argue. The Angel would mess around, and it annoyed the boy a little. But their friendship was tested in the next town they ended up in."

"While the Angel went to play, the boy befriended a silver maker. He was skilled at making things out of silver, and could create anything from beautiful ornaments to powerful weapons."

"Was he handsome? Sidekicks are always handsome in the comics."

"He was handsome alright. Women adored him, but secretly, he was scared of them, He was never sure that he could look after a girl, and so kept stringing them along."

"That's a bit mean."

"He learned better. Anyway, the Angel was having fun, when she was suddenly captured by a man known as the Beast Swordsman. He was a nasty crony fro the Black Knight, and held a sword which could summon the ghosts of dead animals. He had used the sword to kill the silver maker's family."

"Booo!"

He took the Angel to his house, where he threatened to kill her if the boy did not give up the magic stone. But the Angel wasn't afraid, for she knew the boy would save her."

"How did she know?"

He smiled. "She just had faith. The boy and the silver maker then attacked the house, knocking out the Beast Swordsman's guards with ease. But the Beast Swordsman was a trickier guy to beat. The boy battled him relentlessly, but even with the magic stone, could not get past the ghost animals."

"But he would not give up. He could hear the angel, and his dog, and the silver maker cheering him on, and knowing that they believed in him, felt even stronger. His strength fuelled the magic of the stone, and he was able to cut through the ghosts. He faced the Beast Swordsman…."

"And kicked the bejeezus out of him!!" She punched the air in excitement.

He frowned. "Where did you hear that word?"

"From you." She replied innocently. "You said you'd kick the bejeezus out of Uncle Shuda if you caught him feeling up Auntie Catt-chan…"

"Er… lets forget I said that."

"But the boy beat that nasty guy, right?"

"He sure did. And from then on, the boy and the Angel were close friends. The Angel promised she would help the boy on his journey as he had helped her. The silver maker also decided to come with them. He hired a horse and cart, driven by a talking blob."

"Like Uncle Griff?"

"Yeah, I think they were related. So the boy, the Angel, the silver maker and the dog travelled around the world, looking for the four other magic stones, and fighting against the Black Knight's forces."

"They met many new friends. They met a pair of dragons, one strong and noble, the other sleek and brave. They loved each other, but never really know how to show it to each other. They met a magician who could control time, and command the wind and summon fire and trees. He was cold towards people, but the boy taught him the value of friendship. They met a penguin who could buy anything he wanted with his vast riches, but had never learned about the world beyond his home. And they even met the red-haired swordsman who had kicked the whole thing off. He had only wanted to prove his strength against the boy all along and become a true warrior. The boy convinced him that there was more to being a warrior than strength alone, and the swordsman joined the gang."

"What else do you need to be a warrior?" She asked.

"Compassion, respect, all sorts of things. But the most important… is love. Love for something to fight for."

She seemed to understand. "I could be a warrior one day."

"Not in my lifetime I hope." He ruffled her hair. "Want me to go on?"

"Please! What adventures did they have?"

"It would take me days to tell you them all, but they had a lot. They climbed to the top of the tallest tower in the world to fight a monster. They walked into a massive desert, where a magic kingdom once stood. They swam under the ocean, where they met a city of mermaids. They entered a cave where a person could see their thoughts and dreams as if by magic. And they travelled high into the sky, where they fought an evil emperor."

"Wow…"

He nodded. "Yeah, they got around alright." He checked his watch. "Time you were asleep I think…"

"No please!" She pleaded cutely. "At least tell me what happened to the angel. Did she get her wings back?"

A sad smile appeared. "I should tell you that bit… but it's a bit unhappy. Are you sure you want to hear it? You might cry."

"I don't mind."

"Okay then…" He took a deep breath. "A year passed, and the boy, the Angel, the silver maker, the dog, the blob, the horse, the two dragons, the swordsman, the penguin and the magician had collected the five stones. But they had no way of making them work. Then, by a bit of luck, they came across a holy place… the gates of Heaven."

"This was a sacred place, made up of millions of stars. They learned, from ancient books, that the Angel could use her light magic to restore the stones to their true form. Once she entered Heaven, she would regain her wings, and could use her light without being hurt. But when she had her wings back, she would have to return to her home in heaven, never to be seen again.

The others were saddened by this, but knew it would be the only way to stop the Black Knight. But the boy was heartbroken, and demanded the Angel stay where she was."

"For in the time they had been together… he had fallen in love with the Angel. He could not bear to be without her.

"On no…"

"The boy ran away into a cave, wanting to be alone with his sorrow. But the Angel found him, and asked what was wrong. The boy wanted to tell her that he loved her, but couldn't find the courage. So he simply said, 'the world will be a sadder place without you in it. All I really need to be happy… is for you to be nearby'."

"The Angel smiled touched by his words. 'I want to help and stop the darkness… but I want to make you happy as well. You've been by my side the whole time, never caring that I was an Angel, only liking me as a person. I don't want to leave you'."

Then she said something shocking. 'I won't go into Heaven. I'll stay here with you, without my wings'."

"The boy was stunned. 'But you need your wings. When you use your light to restore the stones, you'll hurt yourself'."

"But the Angel kept smiling. 'I don't mind getting hurt, as long as I can stay with you… forever'."

"The boy was overjoyed. And until dawn broke the next day, they stayed together in that cave, side by side, never wanting to leave each other."

"What did they do in there?"

"Um…. Just sleep."

"Oh… like you and Mama do at night?"

"Errrr.. sort of… but anyway… the day came, and the Angel was about to use her light to restore the five stones. But trouble was coming their way… the Black Knight appeared, deciding to take on the boy himself. Clad in armour as black as midnight, and with blood as cold as the arctic, he stormed at them with him sword of darkness. He knew that if he could get into the gates of Heaven, he would have infinite power. He demanded the boy give him the angel, knowing her power was the one thing that could stop him."

"The boy stood before the Angel, his sword ready. 'No!! Whether you like it or not, the world… and me, depend on seeing her light. I won't let you cloak the world in darkness!'"

"This angered the Black Knight, who commanded an army of dark spirits to power his body."

She shivered. "This is scary…"

"The boy and his friends charged forward to battle the knight. The boy used his magic sword, the silver maker moulded weapons to fight with, the two dragons spewed thick flames at him, the swordsman cut through his spirits, and the magician summoned the elements to fight for him. But despite all their power, the Black Knight was too strong for them, and they were cast aside. It seemed all hope was lost."

"Then the Angel summoned her light, and the gates were filled with a bright, white glow, brighter and warmer than anything imaginable. It warmed and comforted the souls of the boy and his friends, giving them hope, but sent a chill of dread into the heart of the Black Knight. Coming from within her, the Angel was burning, but her light was channelled into the stones, and they were reformed into one, all powerful stone. The Angel collapsed, and the boy ran to make sure she was okay. She was badly burned, but still smiling, she gave him the stone, wishing him good luck."

"Now the boy and the Black Knight were on equal terms. They battled one on one, the clash of their swords echoing for miles around. Fire, and ice, lighting and thunder, erupted from their blades, as each one tried to overpower the other. Finally, hearing the shouts of his friends, the boy let loose with a mighty slash, destroying the Black Knight's sword and armour."

"Yay!!"

"But the knight wasn't beaten yet. She saw the Angel, weakened and vulnerable, and knew that if he could kill, he could claim her power for his own. He grabbed a shard of his shattered sword, and charged at the Angel, intent on stabbing her in the heart."

"But he never got the chance. The boy leaped on front of the Angel, and was speared in the heart. With the last of his strength, the boy, slashed the Black Knight, finally killing him."

She trembled. "Was… was the boy dead?"

"The boy looked up at the Angel, who was now crying. He gave a smile, please that she was alright."

"The Angel was angry. 'Why did you do that? I didn't want you to die!"

"The boy smiled. 'I didn't want you to die. I didn't want your light to die. But most importantly.. I did it, because I love you.'."

"The boy closed his eyes, breathing on his last bit of life. The Angel cried, for she too loved the boy, and didn't want him to die. But there was only one way she could save his life. With all her strength, she pulled the boy into the gates of Heaven. Inside there, she summoned her power again, and her whole body was covered in light."

"The boy opened his eyes, to see a pair of wings, covered in feathers of pure white, appear on her back. She was now a true Angel, and to his eyes, she had never looked more beautiful. The Angel used her power to heal the boy of his wounds."

"Then the gates of Heaven began to close. The boy pleaded with the Angel to come with him, but the Angel knew she could not leave, and that he could not stay. He would have to leave."

"The Angel touched his face and kissed him. 'I love you.. no matter where we are, I will always love you… and if we believe hard enough… maybe we'll be together again'.."

"And with a final kiss and goodbye, the boy was lifted out of the gates, and the Angel flew back up into heaven. The boy was saddened by her leaving, but was happy that she was where she belonged, and believed he would see her again."

"And so, peace was returned to the land, and the boy and his friends returned to their homes, ready to live out their lives."

He watched her face, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes filled with tears. "That… that can't be the end!"

"I'm afraid it is. It's time to go to sleep."

"But it's wrong! The Angel and the boy were meant to be together! Why did the Angel go back to heaven if she didn't want to?"

"Because she loved him, and wanted him to live. Sometimes, sacrificing something so dear to you, is the greatest act of love you can show someone." He smiled. "You'll understand better when you're older."

She sniffled. "But it was meant to be a happy ending…"

"Well…. There is another ending."

She was fully alert, despite her drowsiness. "Really?"

"Really. But if you want me to tell you, you have to close your eyes, so you can picture it better."

She closed her eyes tight.

"No peeking… now then… six months had passed since that final battle, and the boy's friends were very happy. The magician had returned to his home. The two dragons had finally declared their true love and married each other. The silver maker got over his fear of women, and married his childhood friend. The penguin and the blob became business partners, and used their money to start a restaurant. Even the red-haired swordsman had found love with the boy's sister. But the boy was still alone, unable to be truly happy without his Angel. Night after night, he would look at the night sky, wondering if he would ever see the Angel again."

"But one night, something strange happened. He looked up at the stars, as he had done every night… and spotted a shooting star, streaking across the sky."

He looked out of her window, the night sky filled with stars. "At first he took no notice, but then the star began to moved closer towards him.. as it grew closer and closer, it's light shined brighter and brighter, until the boy was afraid it was about to hit him. He jumped away in the nick of time, for the star then crashed into the earth.

But it was not a star at all… it was the Angel, standing before him as beautiful as ever."

"She explained that she had forsaken her wings, after helping to repair heaven, to return to the world. She could never use her magic again, but she didn't care. All she had ever wanted was to be with the boy again…."

He looked out of the door, at her big brother's room, then back at her. "And she had a surprise in store. Her love for the boy was so strong, the Gods had placed a baby within her, so she and the boy could start a family."

"And so, the boy and the Angel, who was no longer really an Angel, were married the next day…" She touched his sleeping daughter's hair. She had nodded off once he got to the part about the star being the angel. "…she gave birth to her child, a boy, and a few years later, they had a little girl… and the boy and his Angel lived happily ever after."

"And had lots and lots of nookie."

He turned to see his wife standing in the door, a bright smile on her face. "I don't recall it ending like that."

"Well, near enough." She padded softly to the bed, bending down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Sleep tight… She is so cute, isn't she?"

"Yeah…." They got to their feet, walking softly to avoid waking her. He checked on his son, who was fast asleep, then they walked to their room.

"That was a pretty nice story you told her."

"You were listening?"

"Yeah.. pretty epic for a bedtime story."

"Well, I figured we'll have to tell her sooner or later.. this just seemed like a good way to tell her."

"Hmm… we'll give her the details when she's older…"

They entered their room, undressed and climbed into bed. His arms wrapped around her.

"She was right you know." She spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Every story deserves a happy ending…" She kissed him gently. "I'm so glad we got ours."

"I knew we would…" He touched her cheek. "I never stopped believing you would come back…"

She moved on top of his body. "Now… shall I tell you a story?"

He smirked. "It's not going to put me to sleep, is it?"

"Oooh no…"

"Ahhh. Elie-chan… I suppose this story will have a happy ending too?"

"We'll make it… as happy as we want…"

THE END

_Okay, a quick explaination of some things. Obviously, the story related is that of the Rave Manga, with Haru being the boy, Elie the angel, and her wings her memory. The gates of heaven are the Stellar Memories. If you've read the manga, you should be able to figure out who the other characters are represented as_

_ Obviously, the manga isn't finished yet, so I made up my own version of what might happen at the end. What can I say, I love a happy ending._


End file.
